


【英苏】Nobody knows

by Osten



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osten/pseuds/Osten
Summary: 你说他们血缘相近，又无血脉温情。你说他们互相憎恨，不错，的确如此。你说他们相爱，相爱！一句蠢话！但也非完全的谬误。[In imitation of Mephistopheies's words]





	【英苏】Nobody knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+Muse).



【Ⅰ】

 

在这个疲倦而荒谬的清晨，我几乎是被烟呛醒的，那些挥之不去的、灰色的、恼人的烟味，它们本不该成为我生活的一部分。在厚重窗帘的遮挡下房间里并没有任何天明的迹象，唯有布料蒙着的一层隐约而浅薄的光亮昭示着被层层掩饰着的新的一天。也许并不尽然——还有红色的烟头悬在黑暗中明灭成为聊胜于无的光源，最多也只能模糊地照亮身边人的侧脸轮廓。

像以往一样，我皱起眉头：“你能停止抽烟么？我知道你有烟瘾，但，老天，至少别在床上。”

理所当然，也就像以往的每一次，他稍微偏过点头，露出一个典型苏格兰式令人不悦的笑容——尽管我看不清楚，但不难想象——并回敬了一通嘲讽。

“你以为我愿意待在你这令人厌恶的地方么？但是除非我想毁了我的腰，”他嗤笑了一声嘴角依然含着烟雾，“或者你不介意我就这样走出去毁尽你的名声——我倒是无所谓。那你大可以就这样赶我走，嗯？亚瑟，这个主意听上去怎么样？”

“随你的便，但捅出什么大麻烦来，这不会对你有什么帮助。”此时我已经爬起来走进浴室里，看在30分钟后的世界会议的份上我并不愿意继续这些毫无营养对话。我知道他不会那样做，毕竟这里是为了本次世界会议准备的旅馆，大大小小的国家来往于此，即使是讨厌如斯科特也不会愿意让我们之间扭曲的关系公之于众成为把柄或者，笑柄。 

没错，扭曲而荒谬，我不再愿意和他说一句话，而是在洗浴完毕穿戴整齐我的三件套后离开房间。

在我准备关上房门的时候，斯科特又追加了一句：“纠正一下之前说的话，并不是这个地方令人厌恶，而是和你呼吸同一片空气令我难受。”

我回头瞥了一眼，看到他的神情却不同平时有一点古怪，但我并不那样了解他以至于连这样的细微差异都能分辨，于是我也就没有在意，合上了门。

这个早晨真是糟透了，一切与斯科特待在一起的早晨、中午、下午、晚上，都一样地糟糕，简直如同没有带伞的下午一样，令人无法抑制地烦躁起来。

 

这并不是一个错误，不是我或者他，或者我们共同的错误。但事情本身就正如这样发生，并且并无什么可见的好转征兆。

我不能责怪他的刻薄。昨晚我们都精疲力竭。我努力将思绪从被子所掩盖的狼藉、情色痕迹与有过之而无不及的暴力留下的青紫上移开。昨天晚上他闯进我房间质问新出台的政策怎样触及到了他的利益，就此我们顺理成章地嘲讽、争吵、互相殴打，一直打到床上。我将他按在床上撕扯他永远歪斜的斜条纹领带与解开的衣领。而我的肩膀上依旧带着淤青与咬痕。

约定俗成，也咎由自取。争端以这样的形式收场，运气好我还能在房间里保留一两件易碎地瓷器。

这一切都与往日不同，但也没什么本质上的区别。

这荒唐的关系的起始早已记不清楚，怕是一场醉酒的产物。这本来就源于恶意，混杂矛盾与暴怒，后来掺杂了互相解决问题的意味，还有血缘带来的桎梏扭曲性事原本的模样，最后造就了畸形的现状。它并不让我们走向十日谈所承诺过的极乐，而是更偏向于伤害与被伤害的死循环。

 

【Ⅱ】

走在通往会场的路上，我无可避免地想起了斯科特光裸的脊背暴露在空气中显出病态的白色，与其上红色的痕迹之间产生警戒的反差，以及房间里一片混乱，浅淡的香熏与冷下来的精液腥气，打碎的茶杯与里面溅出泼洒在地毯上的茶水，都有如同我的生活一样无法复原。

“英国，轮到你发表对于该提议的看法了。”德意志表情严肃地对我点头致意。

“……呃，对不起，但能请你重复一下议题内容么？”

他的眉毛从一道渐渐皱成一团，“……请在会议上集中注意力。”

但介于昨晚的混乱，我实在有些困倦，还有莫名其妙的心烦意乱，只能打起十二分精神驱散那些脑海里挥之不去的画面去听那些低沉的混在一起的词语，却难以把它们连成携带信息的句子。

德意志讲到一半停了下了，“说真的，英国，你现在看起来不太好。”

“不，我只是昨天熬夜有点晚，所以请不必在意我，继续议题吧。”我端起坐上的红茶抿了一小口，浓厚的茶香使混沌的脑袋稍微清醒了一点。但很快这使我想起了地毯上那些难以处理的茶渍，还有其他的并不令人愉快的液体。

该死的苏格兰人。我在心里叹气。

会议结束后，我起身收拾自己的文件，肩膀却被人拍了一下。是法国，他金色的卷发依然凌乱地肆意流淌，与他的服饰共同将他装饰成了一只招摇的花蝴蝶。我想我的表情一定有难耐的厌恶，但彼此之间早已习惯，便也无所谓。他脸上挂着不同于平日的意味深长的表情，我心里忽然有了不好的预感。

“你的经济已经下滑到这个地步了吗。”挑衅的话，我本不必在意，换作平时兴许还有回应的兴致，并非自嘲也非自傲，大英帝国的尖刻程度确实出类拔萃。但我知道他并不想说这个：他指了指我的领子，嘴角有压抑的弧度，看上去像是揶揄的笑。但最终也没说什么就翩然离去。这一系列动作无疑加重了我的烦躁。

面对洗手间的镜子里面映出一张疲惫的脸，领子很好，并没有任何背叛的痕迹。但我不敢小瞧法兰西的敏锐，他发现了什么？还是虚张声势？无端的猜测将我悬吊在半空。但在眼皮的一开一合之间，那张脸重新变得严肃冷漠，背后架着些微的麻木。

 

【Ⅲ】

他的手因为疼痛而颤栗，又因为束缚而妥帖，深色的男士皮带缠绕在皮肤之上勒出红色的印子。

“就算你挣扎也脱不开的，那么多年海盗总归不是白当的。”我掐住他的腰，试图将自己再往里面送一点。这很困难，他实在是太紧了，因为场合的问题没办法好好润滑，只能将就着凑合，脆弱的内壁不知会不会在这番折腾下流血。我不确定，因为我觉得疼，他比我更疼。但这具身体必然不若人类那样脆弱，就算流血也无碍。

“你感到屈辱吗，斯科特？”我将他的腿架起来试图缓解生涩，以至于他的手肘吃力地撑在桌子之上去维持岌岌可危的平衡。从角落巨大的镜子里能看到他自己的样子。我们的样子。哪怕这般扭曲的肢体并无什么美感可言，魔鬼看了怕是要赞叹其丑恶，但压抑的喘息依旧仁慈地将这一切装饰成了情色的样子。

他嗤笑了一声，很快被抽送打断，留下破碎的残句：“嘶……老子什么苦，没有吃过，你这个金色毛虫……”

他还是闭嘴比较合适。我加快了速度，房间里一时只剩下撞击与喘息的声音。生涩感慢慢消褪之后我尝试着去折腾他的前列腺，他反应非常大，差点撑不住要磕在桌上，我只能停下动作去揽他的腰，防止一磕下去磕断一两根骨头。斯科特此时的表情像是溺水边缘的人，被快感和疼痛夹击而不知所措，蒙着一层薄汗与绯红的色泽。声音也从喘息变成了压低的呻吟。

“亚……亚瑟，帮我，哈……”斯科特像是终于忍不住，开口请求。这也是很少见的事，大概是手肘实在撑得不舒服想要速战速决。我伸手去撸动他半勃的性器，以至于他终于屈服于积累的快感，一会儿之后便随着闷哼射了出来。我看到他扬起的脖颈，一时被那弧度所迷惑，凑上去啃咬他的喉结，就着这个姿势便也释放在他体内。

之后我从他手上取走了皮带。

穿衣服的时候我注意到沿着斯科特大腿内侧缓缓向下流动的白浊，他的腿笔直，小腿上覆着恰到好处的肌肉崩出流畅的曲线，因为脱力而微微颤抖，而上身只披了一件起皱的白衬衫，从领口处明白能看见方才留下的痕迹，视觉效果像是误入了色情片的片场，虽说真要如此我就是另一个演员。

“你这样会把车子弄脏的。”事后处理永远是最麻烦的，环顾四周这里除了一面镜子，一张长桌数把椅子之外并没有纸巾一类的东西。我甚至有把他扔在这里直接走人的想法，但确实不太人道。

他瞥了我一眼向我伸出手：“领巾给我。”

我皱起眉：“等等，你说……开什么玩笑。”

他一边套上外套一边不耐烦地打断：“别废话。领巾和车子，选一个。”

也许我就应该扭头走人。

回到旅馆时天色近乎入夜，只有最后半寸残破的夕阳未被建筑物遮挡，透过落地窗呈现出橙红色最后的挣扎。隔着毛玻璃传来水声，与浮动的光影搅在一起，调和出一种古怪的安静。即使经过打扫房间里依旧有昨日狼藉的痕迹，仿佛在暗喻无法停下也无法掩盖的真相。我闭上眼睛，让黑暗与古怪的安静包围我，好逃离思维中那些混沌不明的漩涡。

在意识模糊之间，水声仿佛停了，又仿佛没停，光动摇了一下，我想之后我大概是睡着了。

 

【Ⅳ】

少有的，我做了一个梦。梦到我们都还非常年轻的时候，那真的是非常，非常久以前的事了。醒来时我已不太记得梦的全貌，只有零碎的身影重叠，和破烂的袍子，不明的光影，离散的动荡一起组成了不安定的夜晚。

我爬起来为自己倒杯水，斯科特当然不在我身边。和大多数时候一样，我身边空无一人，只有房间里未散尽的烟味。他洗完澡后就回去了，留下被弄脏的衣物和满房间待收拾的。

他说他经历苦难，这是句真话。那个所有人都惶惶不安的年代，我的兄长，牺牲他们可牺牲的一切，出卖他们可出卖的一切，最后换来用血捍卫人民尊严的权利。但在这之前他们的尊严呢？那些在荒蛮而文明之光泯灭的土地上孕育出的古怪的。扭曲的，违背伦理的怪癖，为了生存当然去迎合……迎合。我无从而知，也从不过问那些埋藏在泥沼之中黑色的历史。并没有人会过问这些，就像是一切都如此理所当然。

如今我与他们又有多大区别？这种徒劳的，反复的行为，无论我还是他都无法在这种扭曲的关系中获得什么精神上的胜利，也许这种伤害背后似乎确实存在着什么虚无之物，在岌岌可危间维系一种脆弱的平衡。

而这一秒利益或许曾将我们团结在一起，捆扎在一起，下一秒利益又将我们隔离开来，卷入苦难、压迫与争斗之中，将所有一切正当化成为名正言顺的旗帜。

但在这之上的，利益之上的……

我捂住额头。此时东方的天已经微微发白，而我身处虚无的过去，并没有注意到这一点。

 

【Ⅴ】

今天斯科特穿着全套正装，当然，是传统苏格兰式的，包括那该死的苏格兰裙，为了正事而来……本应如此。但如今我们对峙在宫殿一处位置偏远的房间，下午的阳光透过明亮的落地窗照进屋内，有一种湿润的温吞，仿佛下一秒就要落下雨来。他靠着窗子手里夹着未尽的烟卷，吐出一口呛人的雾气。

“……会谈还没结束。”我双手抱臂，知道自己看上去面无表情。

斯科特低声笑了两下，这点细微的动作打乱了烟雾舒展的步调：“接近尾声了，不过是扯些客套话而已。”

“你想说什么？”

他没有立刻回话，而是取下将要燃尽的烟卷掐灭在手边大理石的圆桌上，目光穿透散去的烟盯住我的眼睛，紧接着，一颗一颗解开他的西装纽扣，并扯松了整齐的温莎结。一时间只有衣料摩挲的声音，房间里安静得可怕，而阳光在以无法察觉的速度变暗。

“这算什么？”在他开始解衬衫的第三颗纽扣时，我率先开了口。

“我不认为这有任何解释的必要。”他的声音里带着冷嘲的口吻以及不难察觉的厌烦，顿了一下又补充道：“别告诉我你没有反应，这将会是我这几个月听到的最愚蠢的谎言之一。”

他说得没错，在这场会面之前我们很久没见，厌恶因为距离而发酵蒸腾，欲望却在缓慢堆积。必须承认，会谈上苏格兰裙带走了我的思维。即使见过多次，但也始终对此抱有想法。这是一种象征，或者说一种渊源，包括肤浅的欲望，也包括几个世纪前存在而现在已经堪堪逝去的基于贪婪的不满足的影子。庞大与渺小的汇聚在一块，被肢体的某处细枝末节所出卖。

作为回应，我展露了一个属于过去的缓慢而清晰的笑。

一直以来，斯科特，我的二哥，我不了解他，或者说了解得太多，最后什么也分不清楚。55.4%与44.6%*，数值的接近却意味着人格的复杂。后来我发现没必要了解他在想什么，几百年都无法弄清的事，在几个不眠的夜晚依旧成迷。在复杂的混沌中，选择放任精神回归原始而求助于肉体的欢愉和痛楚。

我走过去结束了了最后几颗纽扣的使命，裙子的毛呢布料磨蹭着外露的皮肤，与解开的衬衫与起皱的针织袜一样留在这具结实又伤痕累累的躯体上。潦草的扩张之后，我就着后背位进入了斯科特，他没有吭声，手撑着透明的玻璃，肌肉回应精神的紧张而绷紧。

紧张是必然的，现在他贴着落地窗，外面的一切都一览无余：宫殿内院，外墙，以及伦敦灰色的街道，寥寥柱着伞经过的行人。抬头就能看见温吞的阳光以怎样的角度试图洗刷冠冕堂皇的罪恶，但没有人能停止这一切。

这场荒唐的性爱持续了很久，到最后他无法保持沉默，直到声音都开始嘶哑，双腿打颤几乎不能维持住身体的重量而大幅度下滑，手也由撑在胸前改由承载头部向上的位置。在最后结束的时候，那条毛呢的裙子变得透湿，大概是再不能使用了。

斯科特显得很狼狈，坐在地上背靠着落地窗，呼吸沉重，试图恢复近乎透支的体力。我从边上拉过来一把椅子，从这个角度整个人显得居高临下。

“这下你满意了？”他从弃置在旁的西服口袋里掏出火机与烟卷，跳动的火焰蹭上灰黄的烟草。尽管他的声音因为喑哑而低沉到模糊，其中依旧带着挑衅般让人不舒服的调子。

“无论如何，我都不会允许你离开。”

于是他扯出一个笑容来，似乎觉得这句话很搞笑一般。然而在我作出任何反应之前，他忽然伸出手揪住我的衣领，将我从靠椅上扯下来。一瞬间，我们的距离缩到面对面，这个距离适合威胁，打架，我甚至能闻到斯科特身上烟酒混杂着青草的复杂味道。

下一瞬间，我们的嘴唇以极其粗暴的方式磕到了一起。他嘴里还残留着没完全吞咽下去的精液腥气和烟的味道，但很快它们被血的味道所覆盖。我愣怔了一秒，随后以同样粗暴的方式回应斯科特。比起吻它的性质也许更接近野兽间的撕咬，带着侵略的欲望，以及浓厚的窒息感。而窗外天色已黑，在眼角的余光中我看到橙金色的倒影，鲜绿的笔触，荧红的线条，全部扭曲在一起。此时第一滴雨下下来，模糊眼前所有的色块，成了窗面的装饰。

然而，等我们嘴唇相离的时候我意识到，这也确确实实是一个吻。

尽管它所代表的意义无论我还是斯科特都无法解释，也难以理解，但今天落下的太阳明天照旧会升起，而昨日的太阳也与过去所有的那些并无二致。

我们必然互相厌恶，同时也互相依存，以扭曲的方式洗刷过去的残痕。同样，被假象所否定的真实，从一开始就无人能够辨明。

因此，亦没有追寻的必要。

 

【Ⅵ】

后来我逮到某一个机会，去问弗朗西斯关于那日世界会议上他未说的话。

“啊……啊，我的确早就知道你和斯科特之间的那些事了。”他用手指卷着自己的金发，一边心不在焉地说。

我努力忍耐情绪，耐心地追问：“你到底是怎么知道的？当时我处理得应该很完善。”

他抬起头看了我一眼，抛给我一个笑容：“完善？啧，这么大的烟味也真是忽视了我可以辨认香水的嗅觉了。你从来不抽烟这件事，哥哥我还是知道的。”

“再说，这一切不都是显而易见的么。”

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *：两个比例即苏格兰公投结果。


End file.
